Persephone
Persephone was the former teacher of Black Magic. And thank goodness she's not anymore. History During Dark Wars She fought on the side of the war where the dark and good wizards had turned against each other. At the head of the evil side she pulled all the strings. She was very cunning and her enemies had trouble foiling her plans. When at last they did they won a major battle and they bannished her to the Dark. While inside there she had found a wizard in there who everyone thought was dead. He had been drifting in the dark in a trance. Since, time doesn't move there he was the same age when she escaped and brought him with her. He doesn't remember who he is and she holds him captive. She knows someone important had lost a father during that wizard war and she asumed someone who knows the person is at Spirit High. History at the School When she use to teach at the school, she would teach kids how to control Black Magic(duh). But she would only do so to see how powerful the students dark side is. She would work black magic spells to were the kid was self-possesed by his(or her) darkness. The reason for her doing this is that she wanted to control the young generation of monsters and use them to spred darkness and dispair over the land. Basically, she's a heartless bitch. She had figured long ago that the kids going to this school don't have much control. That means there powerful. She's a powermaniac so of course she wanted to pose as a teacher to take over the school. The other staff found out and banished her deep in the Dark realm. Personality "You fool. You play around with dark magic like it's some sort of game. But it's not. It will consume your soul and you'll be as heartless as me! Your so called 'game' that you love so much shall end up destroying you!!!" ''-Persephone to one of her students who uses dark magic pranks.'' She hungers for personal power and is willing to do anything to get her way. She has pity for no one and believes everyone is inferior to her. She manipulated the students to her will without a feeling of remorse, despite the fact she could have permently changed them into heartless creatues(she'd probally prefer that). Also, she beleives she has "the divine right to rule" everything. Obviously, she is very narsasitic. She is very cold and calculating, manipulating others to how she pleases. To do so, she has been shown to be very intellegent. She observes others weaknesses both emotionally, mentally and physically. With this knowledge, she can very easily plan others downfall. Somewhat of a perfectionist, she must be better than everyone else and imedietly loathes a person if they can do something better than her. Despite all of these characteristics, she is a bit psycotic. She has a great lust for murdering and death. She'll kill if it's absolutly needed, she'll kill if it's necessary for her plans and she'll kill just for the kick of it! She hates all others(we already established that) and enjoys watching them suffer. Though she could easily kill someone quickly, she prefers mortally wounding them so she can watch them die slowly. Powers She has very powerful dark magic and is extremely dangerous. She can control the dark side of the natural elements to do her bidding. She has a preference for using lightning, fire and darkness although she is plenty capable of using other elements. Abilities She has enchanced reflexes, reacting within a second of things, making her able to easily dodge bullets. She also has enchanced stregnth. Lets her crush bones(again, fun) and pick up cars(though she wouldn't need to). Lastly, she has a knife she always fights with. Oddly enough, it is in pristine shape and very clean even though she's murdered a lot of people. Relationships Thorn: He is her son and she could honestly care less. She hates him with every fiber of her being. When she had planned to use him to cause another Dark Wars he turned on her. She had never really loved him, she had always seen him as a tool in one of her plans. Now, she wants to get revenge. Eris: They have never met although they are both Black Arts teachers. If they did, Eris would probably find Persephone very psychotic and bitchy; and Persephone would find Eris as a joke to magic, since Eris mainly uses her magic for putting pranks on others ect., instead of using it for real evil purposes.